galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skull Gomora
Skull Gomora appeared in 2017 TV series called Ultraman Geed. Skull Gomora (スカルゴモラ Sukaru Gomora) is a Kaiju in Ultraman Geed. This monster is a combination of Red King and Gomora. Skull Gomora first appeared as summoned by Kei Fukuide to kill Laiha Toba's parents, to extract her Little Star. Afterwards the kaiju vanished, as Kei had finished his objective. Six years later, the kaiju reappeared as he rampaged in Hoshiyama where Riku Asakura and Pega were living in. When the monster eyed Riku with his boss, he destroyed the building the two lived in with one mighty stomp. Afterwards, he kept rampaging on throughout the whole day, forcing the entire population to evacuate and leaving a path of destruction behind him, as he made his way west towards Kadono. As night fell, the monster appeared at his destination and then disappeared shortly afterwards. It was soon revealed that Kei Fukuide used a Riser and the Kaiju Capsules of Gomora and Red King to transform into Skull Gomora to wreak havoc in Hoshiyama again once his capsules thawed out. As he set his sights on a fleeing crowd of people, a girl began to glow gold within his sight, but he was later confronted by Ultraman Geed. During their fight, despite the fact that Geed held his ground, Skull Gomora gained the upper hand in their conflict and the status remained the same when they took their fight to a large artificial lake within the city. The fight went on for quite a while, then Geed's Color Timer began to flash after Skull Gomora unleashed his Skull Oscillatory Wave on him at point blank range, knocking him down for quite a while. Skull Gomora then turned his attention towards the citizens of the city again, but before he could attack them, Geed recovered and blocked the monster's path once more. Skull Gomora decided to end the fight with his Skull Oscillatory Wave, but Geed stood his ground and gathered enough energy to fire the Wrecking Burst at the monster, destroying him. That wasn't the last of Skull Gomora, however. After Kei killed Dada for his failure in capturing his target, Kei used his Kaiju Capsules and Riser to transform into Skull Gomora once again at night and rampaged throughout the city again the next day and once again, Riku transformed into Geed to stop him, only this time, Riku did so after overcoming his anxieties about being the son of Belial thanks to Pega's encouragement. Due to some experience from the last time they fought, Geed had a lot more experience under his belt and actually gained the upper hand on the fusion monster by dodging his attacks precisely and attacked with poise. Soon afterwards, Skull Gomora channeled some energy into his foot and stomped it onto the ground, summoning fire balls that rushed toward the Ultra, only for him to summon his Geed Barrier to protect himself from the attack. However, this left the Ultra wide open for Skull Gomora to head-butt him so hard, he was sent flying and crushed a building upon landing and once again, the fused kaiju resumed his objective of finding the girl without finishing off the Ultra. And once again, Geed got back up after he realized that the kaiju was after Eri. and interfered with the kaiju's rampage once more. The Ultra stood his ground against Skull Gomora and tried to push him away as he kept on going and only stopped when the kaiju bit him on the shoulder. Once he had him on a hold, Skull Gomora attempted to finish off Geed with a fire stream attack, but the Ultra kept hanging in there and charged up his Wrecking Burst. The battle finally ended when Geed used his strength to push his face up when the kaiju finally launched his attack and then Geed laid down on the ground and fired his Wrecking Burst at Skull Gomora, destroying him once again. As Kei kept Skull Gomora's Kaiju Capsules, which were the first of seven that Kei needed, Riku obtained the Ultra Capsule for Ultraman Leo from Eri via her Little Star, resulting in her losing that said object, which gave her pyrokinesis and target for monsters and aliens. Skull Gomora appeared much later in the Mitsuse Foothills where Ultraman Geed was fighting Tyrant, as his presence was detected by RE.M. He would later engage said Ultra as he attacked him from above after he let Ultraman Zero take care of the other chimera kaiju. After a little while, Geed transformed into his Solid Burning form and held the advantage over the chimera kaiju with his power. Skull Gomora then noticed the Little Star hiding within Mayu and went after it, only for Geed to summon his Geed Claw and charged head on at Skull Gomora, and sent him crashing. Skull Gomora then fired his Flame Radiation at Geed, only for him to deflect it with the Geed Claw and finish him off with the Corkscrew Jamming, which he survived for a little while until he eventually blew up. Afterwards, Riku received Zero's Ultra Capsule from Mayu, which held promise to him to the future. Powers and Abilities * Rock Throwing (岩石投げ Ganseki Nage): Based on Red King from the ULTRA MONSTERS arcade game, Skull Gomora can summon a boulder from the ground to throw towards the enemy. This is part of the normal techniques of Fusion Fight!. * Skull Oscillatory Wave (スカル振動波 Sukaru Shindō-ha): A burst of powerful energy released from Skull Gomora's horns. ** Skull Super Oscillatory Wave (スカル超振動波 Sukaru Chō Shindō-ha): A beam version of the Skull Oscillatory Wave, and it is more powerful. * Shocking Hell Ball (ショッキングヘルボール Shokkingu Heru Bōru): Skull Gomora charges up energy and stomps the ground, summoning multiple fireballs which then fly at his opponent. * Inferno Magma (インフェルノ・マグマ Inferuno Maguma): A breath of flames from the mouth. * Brute Strength: As both of its components are naturally strong Kaiju, he inherits their brute strength and can easily match Geed Primitive. * Tail Whip: In a fashion to Gomora's Mega-Ton Tail, he can batter its enemies. Weakness Skull Gomora can only remain active until the component Kaiju Capsules overheat as a result of either prolonged use or being defeated in battle. They need to cool down before they can be used again. Category:Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Ultraman Universe